Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom
by The Moon's Mistress
Summary: Bella and Leah are not ones you want to mess with. You piss them off, you get hurt. its common knowledge. But what happens when some guys are just as stubborn as them and not as easy to hurt?Rated for language and possible happenings.Bella/Jake,Leah/Paul
1. Lunchtime Smackdown

**I know, I know I really should finish a story before I start a new one but I can't help myself. This idea hit me in the head like a brick and seemed to keep hitting me until I caved and started writing it in my Biology notebook. Let's hope there isn't a test anytime soon because I didn't write a single thing down relating to that class. HA! Anyway let's just start the story.**

**YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY UNLESS YOU READ THIS:**

**In this story Charlie is a native in La Push (so Bella is half- Indian), and a few years after Renee left Charlie, he re-married to Sue, whose husband died a long time ago. A couple years after their marriage Bella came to live with them in La Push when she was 10 because Renee died in a car crash (none of this will be directly said in the story). So Bella and Leah are step sisters and Seth is Charlie's biological son, and Bella and Leah's half-brother. Leah and Bella are Seniors at La Push High, and are basically the school bitches (this will be clear quickly). Leah and Sam never dated.**

**AGES:**

**Bella/Leah: 18**

**Seth:15**

**Sam:21**

**Jacob/Embry/Quil:17**

**Paul/Jared:19**

**Emily:19**

**Kim:17**

**Okay, sorry for taking so long introducing all this to you, I just want to make sure people understand it cause I'm paranoid like that. So now onto the story... finally lol.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight… blah blah blah I'm really sad about it ****L *tear* **

**Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom.**

"God what a fucking tramp!" I growled, glaring across the cafeteria at _'Nikki'_ really annoying name BTW. Stupid stuck-up blonde bitch. "I mean had that whore even looking in the mirror lately? She looks like a 60 year old hooker with a bad nose job."

Leah almost sprayed soda out of her nose before falling off her chair. Half of the lunch room was staring at her rolling around on the floor laughing so hard she was almost crying. You would think after 4 years in the same high school, not to mention a few years in middle school before that, they would be used to us cracking jokes, telling people off, fighting, and being obnoxiously loud. Guess not. Hmm what a pity most people around here seem to be born with out brains.

Finally, Leah calmed down enough to get off the floor and sit in her seat again, even if she was still giggling like a psycho.

"Silly Bella, you forget she can't look in a mirror because it would break. Poor mirror all broken up like that skank's teeth," she said with concern in her voice. I would have almost believed her too, if she hadn't started laughing again at her own joke.

" You know if you didn't already look and act like animals, at least you sound like them. And you even knew your rightful place was the floor. Good Leah," Nikki had walked up while we were laughing. By the end of her rant she had started to use a "good doggy" voice. Then she made her worst mistake yet.

Nikki had ,mockingly, reached her arm out to pat Leah's head like a lapdog. Before Nikki could even blink, Leah had a grip like a vice on her wrist and slammed it on the table. Everyone up to 3 tables away could momentarily hear the unmistakable crunch of bones breaking, before Nikki started screaming and crying.

Leah fixed her with a glare and practically growled her next words.

"You think **WE** are the ones who look, act and sound like animals? Have you any idea what you look, act, and sound like you fucking bottle- blonde bimbo? **YOU** are the one with a fucking horse nose! **YOU** are the slut with beaver teeth and fish lips! Every time you open you mouth you make a chicken squawking somewhere sound like a professional singer! When you laugh even hyenas run for cover. I could keep going but I don't want ot insult the animal's even more by comparing them to your fat ass! Oh and FYI shave off the fucking stash! As far as we know you aren't and old man, although I'll admit I have my doubts on that." With every word that Lead spat in Nikki's face, she had been increasing the pressure on her wrist. Nikki's scream shad become near deafening a few minutes ago, I'm sure if you weren't standing as close to them as me or unless someone were really good at reading lips, you would have know fucking clue what Leah was saying.

Finally, Leah get go off Nikki, who promptly dropped to the ground, and walked away.

Nikki was on the floor crying, clutching her abused arm protectively to her chest. A quick glance around the room showed everyone was frozen in shock, and quite a few had there mouths open as well. No one seemed to notice Nikki still on the floor. Good, I can have a few choice words with her.

I knelt down next to her, and made it look to anyone watching as if I were embracing her in comfort, and whispered harshly in her ear.

" Now you know not to mess with Leah and let me give you fair warning right now you fucking bitch that next time you won't be dealing with Leah, it'll be me. And what Leah just did and how much pain she just causes still makes her look like an angel of mercy compared to anything I'd do. What's worth doing is worth overdoing, isn't that the saying? Keep that in mind when you start thinking about fucking with us, if you ever think at all."

And with that I pulled away and flashed her a smile. Now to all those people who had finally woken from their comas and were watching, that smile seemed comforting and sweet, but that is only because my hair hid my eyes from their view. Nikki on the other hand, could see me glaring at her, and that glare made this smile look purely evil. If looks could kill, this bitch would literally be dead and buried 10 times over. Stupid whore deserves it too, but I digress.

With that all said and done, I stood up and headed out the door as Nikki's "friends" rushed to help her up.

I headed into the woods to where I knew Leah would be. We had a hangout spot out her near the cliffs that we had claimed when we were like 12. We still went out there whenever we were emotionally unstable, so needless to say we went there almost everyday.

**Yay chapter one done! Hey that rhymed haha. Anyway what do you think? Another story were Bella is a total bitch. I know I kinda keep using that idea but its one I can really relate to since most people call me a soul-sucking bitch (High schoolers can be so cruel…if I actually cared what they called me haha my own mom calls me evil XD). This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Although I guess I can't be too happy because it was probably the beginning info that gave me the extra words but oh well.**

**Please review!**


	2. Twisted Sense of Humor

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: ****To be honest I had no idea who to pair with who when I first posted this story so I originally posted this as a Bella/ Embry fic but I had the idea today to change it to a Bella/ Jake fic. Since I only have one chapter up I don't think this really affects anything. Sorry if this makes some people mad, I just think it will fit a little better. **

**This chapter contains a lot of my somewhat twisted sense of humor, so be forewarned lol. Okay that's all, here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom**

"What's up sexy chica?" I asked, as I sat down beside Leah on the fallen tree.

"Thinking about how funny it would be if we poured honey and chocolate syrup all over Nikki and Jack ended up eating her." As soon as she finished talking an evil grin had begun growing across her face. Judging by the glassy look in eye, she was imagining it (in vivid detail I bet).

Even I had started laughing at the thought. Jack was, well, the fatty in school. **(nothing against big people, I know I'm not all that thin either)** He would and WILL eat anything. You know not **too** many people would make fun of him, if he didn't rawr like a dinosaur and pretend to bite your head off when he walked behind you in the halls. **(Someone at my school actually does that, and trust my it is redeemably disturbing to watch)**

"You know, I bet you wouldn't even need to cover her in honey and chocolate. Just spin Jack around a few times to confuse him then point him towards her and tell him it is a giant Twinkie. She would be eaten faster than you can say 'the wicked witch is dead'."

"Ha ha true, but it would be fucking hilarious to see the look on Nikki's face when you pour honey in her precious hair, while I hose her down in chocolate sauce!"

"Yeah that would be funny, and who knows, maybe she wouldn't taste quite so bitter to Jack." I smiled thinking about how Nikki had been so pisses when her boyfriend left her last year for just a shot with me. Sure, I never actually dated him, but that didn't stop her from become a bitter hag over it. Well, she was a hag before that but you get my point.

"Ugh, I'm sick of thinking about Jack now. There is only so much weirdo a girl can handle in one day, and I just reached my limit," Leah complained. You could practically see the anime tears to accompany her drama queen moment, but I'm the same when I'm that way so who am I to judge? Exactly.

"I mean seriously, when will the mother ship come and take their dumbass back? Jack obviously isn't from this universe, he barely fits as it is."

"Ha nice Bells," Leah was laughing so hard you could almost see her shake from the force of it, but soon she calmed herself again.

"So what to talk about now?" I asked taking my water bottle out of my bag.

"I heard Jenna actually cried when she overheard Tommy say the word orgasm," Lead said conversationally.

And right there, perfect spit take. Hmm… I wonder if I had been a fountain in a past life? I was pretty good at it. never mind that though. Come on FOCUS BELLA!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? She really cried?"

"That's what Nani told me in 6th period." Leah was checking under her nails for dirt. How is she not making a big deal out of this? She practically lives for stuff like this. She ALWAYS makes a big deal about gossip this good!

"I knew Jenna was a goody-goody virgin, but damn!"

"Maybe we should buy her a vibrator and out it in her locker. You could pick the lock right? Maybe after a few nights with one of those, Little Miss Perfect won't be so prudish."

Again, with the spit takes. No wonder Leah acted so casual about this before. She had been known to do that before she said a big shocker like that. She had once told me it was because she thought it made it have a much larger impact or something.

"Yeah, that or turn so red that she almost glows before fainting."

I suddenly remembered back in 7th grade, Nani had gotten Jenna a thong for her birthday like a joke, and gave it to her at lunch. Needless to say after Jenna opened that particular gift, the nurse had to come pick up her unconscious body. Apparently it took her a few hours before the nurse was able to wake her up again. I almost felt bad for the poor girl. Almost.

"You know something Bell? it has been too damn calm around here lately. We need to have another blow out girl's night. We could have Emily, Nani, hell even that Kim girl, you know the girl in art with us? Anyway she hangs around Em so she can't be that bad. We can have them all over at our place."

I had to admit, I really liked the idea. The rez was always waaaaaaay more fun when the girls got together (especially if they had booze), although say a prayer for anyone we happen to pass in our wanderings. We tended to be _slightly_ unpredictable when wasted.

"Okay when? Tomorrow is Friday, so if we can kick Seth out for the night we can just have Nani and Kim come home with us after school and give Emily the call to come over."

"Trust me Seth will leave if we tell him what is going to happen. Although we might have a little trouble keeping him and his pervert friends away. Ever since Quil saw you do a strip dare at the beach last time he has been determined to see you like that again."

"Don't worry about them, if they come back this time, we'll just give them one hell of a show won't we?" I gave her a wink.

"Oh girl, tell me what you are thinking!" she scrambled closer to hear my plans before we both broke out in laughter.


	3. Girl's Night

**Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom**

**(Time Skip to after school the next day)**

"Make yourselves at home girls, I'm going to get Emily on the phone," Leah explained walking past us toward the phone in the front hall.

Nani and Kim sat on the couch while I turned on the television. Just before I plopped myself on the couch next to them, Seth walked into the room, his backpack dangling beside him.

"Hello ladies," Seth said, obviously trying to be smooth. Key word is trying. At the age of 15 he was still a lanky kid, and his voice still cracked a little when he spoke.

"Just wanted to let you know that dad is working the graveyard shift tonight and mom was smart enough to stay at Embry's mom's place tonight, so you girls have the house to yourselves."

Thank God! Those words just made my weekend! Last time dad was home the night we had a sleepover and, being a cop, made sure we had "legal, supervised" fun. That wasn't very fun at all!

"Well thanks for telling us little bro, but now you gotta go," Leah walked back into the living room and pushed Seth toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Seth laughed and head out the door.

" Oh and Seth?" I called him back when he was half way out the door." Remember to stay gone this time. That includes your friends too."

We had already warned him last night to make plans to stay somewhere else tonight. And, of course, we made sure to threaten him that if we see him or his friends tonight it will be the reason they can never have children by the time we finish with them.

He visibly paled at the reminder for a moment before seeming to relax a little.

"Don't worry you won't see us. We will be at Sam's watching TV."

Was it just me, or did his eyes start getting a little shifty after he said that? His eyes were darting around the room before landing on the door again.

"Well time for me to get out of here. Tootles." he literally ran out the door.

Tootles? What the fuck was that about? Eh, probably nothing. Brothers are weird.

"So is Emily on her way?" I asked Leah, finally sitting down.

"Yeah she said that she would throw some things together for tonight and Sam would bring her right over."

"Which one is Sam again? All the guys that hang around her house kinda look alike."

It was Kim who answered this time.

"Sam? He is the really big one."

"Hate to break it to you Kim, but they are all pretty big." Leah rolled her as after making this comment.

"Damn Leah! You've seen them all naked? When did this happen and why the hell didn't you tell me? Honestly, I'm insulted," I looked at her with fake hurt clearly showing on my face. "Your own sister." I made my lower lip tremble slightly for more effect.

"Shut it Bella," Leah laughed. "You know that isn't what I meant. I was just making the point that every guy that seems to stalk around Em's place is really tall and muscled."

"And incredibly sexy," Nani sighed, dreamily. "what I wouldn't do t-"

"Anyway, when is Emily going to get her-" I was cut off by the sound of knocking.

"COMING!" Leah and I yelled at the same time. We paused to look at each other with a glare for a moment while thinking the same thing. Let the race begin.

I jumped over the back of the couch, but Leah grabbed my ankle and pulled me back until I fell to the floor. She got the chance to run around the couch at get almost halfway to the door.

I got up off the floor and ran straight toward the couch and did a high-flyer vault. I ended up tackling Leah and making her face plant into the rug.

For the next minute or two Leah and I kept trying to break away and crawl toward the door, only to be dragged back by the other. Finally, I had Leah pinned and was about to make a mad dash to the door when I was suddenly airborne.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Sam, I think you can set her down now."

I looked to see Emily standing by the door, smirking at me suspended in mid-air by her boyfriend.

Sam seemed to think for a second, wondering if I would attack someone else no doubt, before letting me stand on my own feet again.

"When did you come in?" Leah seemed just as confused as me.

"Well, we waited for a long time, then we heard you fighting. I knew what you two were doing so we let ourselves in and watched. I sent Sam to pull you two apart after a couple minutes."

Well that explains that.

"Oh, well now that you're here it's party time!"

"I brought some stuff to make tonight much more… interesting," she blushed a little and giggled.

Now this I MUST see.

I took the bag from her and dumped it on the floor, ignoring Sam for the moment.

I was somewhat shocked at everything now covering the floor. Picking through it I found costumes of every kind, body paint, hair dye, face paint, and super high heels in every color.

Oh yeah this was definitely going to be fun.

I looked up to grin at Emily, like the rest of the girl were doing, and caught sight of Sam and the shocked and slightly awed expression on his face. Obviously he hadn't known what Emily put in the bag.

Considering he was going to be with the rest of the boys tonight at his house, you know he was going to tell them about the bag. And knowing Quil and a few others they were going to try and sneak a peak for themselves.

Make that double fun for tonight. *evil grin*

**So that's it. Chapter 3 is done! I know it took a little longer but I had a major 2 day headache. But now its gone, and I have the whole weekend with the house to myself so I should be able to write some more no problem.**

**One thing I think I should make clear is that Emily and Kim know that the guys are werewolves but Leah, Bella, and Nani don't.**

**Oh and the pack consists of Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry. Seth ISN'T in the pack, but he saw someone phase so he knows the secret and is allowed to hang out with them.**

**Review please! Tell me if its good not if it sucks. I want honest opinions people! No sugar coating it if you think it sucks.**


	4. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! I know it took a while but I was lazy over Christmas break and didn't write anything. And to be fair the drama of high school and my psycho friends really inspires parts of this story.**

**Anyway, you've all been waiting so here it is. Enjoy.**

***I don't own twilight or the characters, just the plot.***

**Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom**

**(Later that night)**

"Come on girls! We are playing truth or dare whether you like it or not! Get your asses in the circle!"

I sighed. Here comes the torture. Leah loooooves making us play truth or dare. To her nothing is too personal or too embarrassing. Anything you have ever done, said, or thought is free game… And the dares…well let's just say that the local police didn't always think that it was as funny as we thought it was.

"So who is the first victim?" Leah asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Kim has never been to one of our little get together parties before, so why don't we let her have the _honor_ of going first?" Emily said.

Oh goody gumdrops! Even Emily is in a mischievous mood tonight!

"Okay. Kim, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth?" Kim asked, still a little uncertain from the look in our eyes.

"Urg, you are no fun. Fine, let's start with an easy question. What is your kinkiest quirk?"

"Uh, do I really hav-" she didn't get to finish as Nani cut her off.

"Don't even think of asking 'Do I have to?' because yes, you do. The choice was simple, truth or dare. You picked truth, so spill."

"Fine," Kim looked a little put out. _As if_ she could get out of this. I mean come on, this was a simple question compared to the ones I had to answer the last time we played this. "I like to be tied up. There I said it!"

Emily was staring at her in shock. Clearly even Em didn't expect little Kim, who looks like I could crush her with my pinky finger, to be a bondage slut. Neither did I honestly, but oh well. She isn't the only one like that in this room. I have seen the back of bot Emily's and Leah's closet and let me tell you, there are some things that can't be unseen.

Nani on the other hand, was laughing her fucking ass off at how red Kim's face was, Of course, her laughing just made Kim turn a shade of red that I wasn't sure existed until I saw it.

"Kim, hurry and ask someone before Nani pisses herself over there." I said pointing over my shoulder toward Nani who was clutching her stomach in pain from laughing too hard.

"Emily, truth or dare?"

"DARE ME BABY!"

"Um…I dare you to…uh" Kim stuttered, trying to think of something.

"Ooooh! I got an idea!" and with that Nani scrambled over to Kim and began to whisper in her ear so fast that I wondered if Kim could even understand a word she was saying. As she continued to whisper in Kim's ear, Kim's face slowly became that mysterious red color again. This was going to be good.

"Emily, I dare you to put honey in your bra and call Sam over here, and make him lick it off," Kim finally managed to breathe out after a few minutes. Damn this girl is shy! Maybe we can help he with that later tonight…

For a second Emily sort of looked like a fish, gapping mouth and everything, before busting into giggles.

The rest of us were already laughing. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'LL GO GET THE HONEY!" I saw Leah dart into the kitchen.

"Here Em, you can use my cell to call Sam. Tell him it's an emergency or something and to get here fast. He only lives a few streets over so it won't take him that long." I handed her my cell phone while Leah came back with the bottle of honey.

"You do realize that all of the guys will be here too, right?"

"Yes Emily, we know, but after the dare is over we can kick them out again. Or make them join us. Now hold still and take your shirt off so we can get the honey on before they get here!"

"This feels so weird!"

"Well duuuuuh! You've got cold honey smeared on your chest. Of course it feels weird."

Just then, Sam ran through the door like a bat out of fucking hell, with the others following behind him looking just as freaked.

"Emily? What's wrong baby? What happened?" Sam fired off question after question. He kept turning her face this was and that, checking for injuries. What a dope.

"Sam, I'm fine. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you baby," he said to her with so much love filling his voice I had to smile. Especially since he had no idea what she was about to have him do. He was so going to love this. I giggled at the thought.

"Sooo, don't freak okay?" Emily said to Sam. "We were, and still are, playing truth or dare."

"Oh crap," Jared muttered, glancing over at Kim. Good boy. You should be worried.

Sam sighed. "What was the dare _this time_?"

"Well…"Emily paused and untied the bathrobe she had on to reveal most of her chest covered in honey. Sam's, not to mention the rest of the boys', eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Lick it off." Emily softly commanded Sam.

Not even a Second later, Sam had Emily in his arms and he began the long process of removing the honey.

**I NEED HELP! If anyone has any dirty dares or truths for me to use in this story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in either a review or private message!**

**Hope you guys liked it, and sorry for the long wait. Please help me think of dare and stuff! If your ideas are any good I just might use them. Otherwise I need to Google something lol.**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 2

**A special shout out to "mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys" for all the great truth or dare ideas for these next few chapters. Really couldn't have had this update done this early without the help****J****. you can thank her for that.**

***shooting star* I wish I own twilight. I wish I own twilight. *looks around* stupid star! Why won't you work!**

**Everyone Knows that Queens Always Rule the Kingdom**

After Emily's dare, it took a while for everyone to stop laughing at the noises Sam and Emily were making.

Every time Sam's tongue touched her body, Emily would moan, causing Sam o groan in return. They didn't even seem to notice us watching, let alone laughing louder and louder with each passing minute.

Once everyone calmed down, the game continued, except this time the guys were playing too. Emily looked carefully at everyone in the larger circle before speaking.

"Quil, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a pussy."

"We'll see about that in a few minutes. I dare you to put an entire tray of ice cubes in your boxers and let them melt." Emily put her innocent look of hers on her face, but anyone who really knew her could easily see through it.

One thing that I have noticed about these guys is cold never seems to bother them, but the look on Quil's face when he heard his dare, I'm guessing that a certain part of his anatomy is an exception to this.

"Okay, no big deal," Quil replied, trying to play cool. **(No pun intended)**

"I'll go get the ice," Embry volunteered before standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Embry returned, using his shirt as a basket for the ice.

"Didn't want any to melt if I touched it," he explained with a signature Embry smile. Honestly it's a cute smile. If I wasn't already dating Jake I could have easily fallen for Embry. He's always been sweet to me and Leah, even if we don't return the favor 100% of the time. Oh well, I digress.

"'Kay Quil, drop your pants," Nani said to him.

"My darling Nani, if you wanted to get inside my pants before all you had to do was ask," Quil raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You know what you pervert? EMBRY COME HERE!" Nani grabbed hold of Embry's arm and dragged him toward Quil. She then took hold of the top of Quil's pants and boxers and had Embry dump the ice in.

"HEY! THAT DON'T BELONG THERE!" Quil jumped at the sudden coldness.

"There, how do you like THAT in your pant _darling_?" Nani asked him with a sickly sweet smile, clearly enjoying his torture.

"Just get on with the game," Jake interrupted after most of the ice had melted. Well we really just took Quil's word for it, because really, would YOU want to be the one to check? **(Yes, yes I would)**

"Paul, T or D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to trade clothes with…."Quil looked at all the girls in the room. Probably looking for the one with the skimpiest clothes. "Kim." Quil finished, his eyes settling on her mini jean skirt, and pink tank top. We have a winner ladies and gentlemen.

"Uh guys? I don't think I'm really comfortable with doing that." Kim said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Suck it up Kimberly! I warned you yesterday what this was going to be like, and you were excited to 'let loose' so stop acting so uptight, or would you rather make friends with Nikki?" Emily blew up on Kim. Everyone's jaw hit the floor at that. Emily hardly ever yells but when she does you listen.

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she had this look in her eye that I swear someone could confuse it with me and Leah. Kim was starting to grow to our stand-off attitude standard. 'Bout time!

"What the fuck are you waiting for Paul? Strip already!" Kim glared at him.

When Paul stood up and began to take off his shirt, Quil spoke again.

"Oh Paul? Kim? Did I mention this dare includes under wear? ALL of it." Quil said looking pointedly at Kim's, now revealed, bra.

"No problem, as long as it doesn't bother _Paulina _over there," Kim smirked challengingly toward Paul. Damn maybe Kim can handle hanging with Leah and I after all!

I'm actually really fucking proud of her right now. Not ever 2 minutes ago she was a shy stuttering mess. But now she looked and acted like she could go 12 rounds with me and live. Not win, but live. That is a really good start. I'll have to help her with that. *evil internal grin*

"It's cool with me. But there is no chance in hell I'm getting naked in front of Leah. She might bite off something I'm gonna need later." Paul said smirking.

"YOU WISH! As if I'd put my mouth anywhere near you body! I'd probably die of an STD or something!" Leah snapped back.

"Okay then, come on you two." I said laughing. I took hold of Paul and Kim and pulled them down the hall. I stopped in between Seth's door and mine. "Hand them over." I said reaching for the bundles of clothes in both their arms.

After they handed me the clothes, I pushed Kim into my room and Paul into Seth's.

"Now strip off the rest and hand it out the door, then ill give you the other stuff."

Kim did as I asked and handed me some scraps of black lace. Don't wanna know…

Paul on the other hand thought it would be funny to throw his nasty boxers in my face.

"EWW SICK!" I yelled, throwing him Kim's clothes before slamming that door. I quickly handed Kim Paul's clothes and walked back down the hall to wait with the others.

**I didn't plan on ending it here, I was going to make it longer but I had to cut it short tonight so I thought this was an ok point to stop. I will probably try to make the next chapter longer but no promises.**

**So Kim finally got a back bone! Honestly I didn't plan it but I was sick of her being so shy, and thought I could have more fun with her character if she became a little more like Bella and Leah.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Good or bad I want to know what you think.**


	6. Important Author's Note :

Hi guys,

sorry it has been such a long wait but unfortunately this is not an update. Between homework and projects and other school stuff I have forgotten what I had planned for this story. My muses seem to have run off again so for now I'm stuck on what to do for this story. Eventually I WILL finish these but for now I'll have to write what the voices tell me to lol.

**In the mean time ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****if anyone has any ideas (any at all) for how I should continue this story please tell me. I AM DEFINITELY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
